Silent Valley
by yoshi396
Summary: One "not" special day come's to the great valley and two objects fall from the sky, what will become of this and whats up with Littlefoot? Team Arcadia's 2ed story new and improved! R&R "Its better this time i swear!"
1. Finding The Reason

yoshi396; What up people of everywhere! we come to you live from the star ship Arcadia to tell you the stories of ... Things!

Rex; yeah of things...

sheki joe; we are the members of Arcadia...

Hamfist; and we're here to make something that will waste you time...

Terriermon; and while you read we will play some Halo 3 and have our Hobo killing contest!

Minic; and we can't have it with out you know who!

yoshi396; who? we never did this with...(cut short)

Minic; COOLAID!!

The Coolaid Man; (busts through the wall) OH YEAH!!

everyone else; OH NO!!

Deadaim; Knotty, knotty coolaid man!

Disclaimer on LBT characters and anything else

Claimer on Arcadia and characters of Arcadia

yoshi396; Just so you know

Silent valley

Chapter 1

Finding the reason

Life... a word we use to show the very things we do, the word has bin used many times now and years and years ago, even though the word never gets old we all do, and since we all only have one life we need to treat it the best we can, but even though we may treat it the best we can things always get in the way...

(date unknown BC)

A group of young dinosaurs sat near a pound talking and thinking and even thou there was a lot of them they were still missing one of their comrades...

"Where's Littlefoot he should of bin here a long time ago!" a triceratops yelled

"Maybe he still sleeping" a pteranodon said not liking what's going on

"I think littlefoot would be awake by now yep yep yep" a small saurolophus answered

"I think we should go to his nest and see what's taking him so long" a small tranosarusrex said

"I agree with chomper lets go see" the triceratops walked away from the pound with the others following

as the group made their way to their friends home rain started to fall from the dark sky, but this rain seemed different for some reason...

As every problem has a solution...

An over view of the dinosaurs showed that they had begin to run do to the ran coming down faster

It's not easy to understand...

The dinosaurs all sat under a large tree looking at the sky

"wow its getting dark early today" the triceratops sighed

And even though the odds seem against you...

"I think we should hurry and see what littlefoot is doing before we have to go home we should, we should"

They never really are.

"All right lets get going" the triceratops said as she left toured littlefoots nest with the others close behind

(Date; unknown time; mid-day)

They arrived at the brontosaurs nest less then two miles away from were they started only to find the young brontosauruses grandparents...

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Longneck do you know were littlefoot is?" the young saurolophus asked

"Today isn't a good day for littlefoot young ones," the old male brontosaurs answered

"Why?"

"Today is a very important to littlefoot, so he's went off somewhere to think" the the old female brontosaurs answered

"So you don't know were he went at all?"

"Well he left in the direction of the great wall but if I where you I'd not bother him today"

"Ok thank you" the triceratops said ask she turned around and headed away from the brontosaurs nest with the other following behind

(Bottom of the great wall)

"So littlefoot has a special day and he didn't tell us about it" the triceratops said trying to find the way up the wall

"well maybe its littlefoot's star day or something like that" the tranosarusrex said

"Well I'm going to find out one why or another" she said walking up a small path up the wall with the others following and trying to figure out what it mite have bin

(Top of great wall... wow)

They made it to the top of the great wall after about 30 minutes, and still trying to figure out what made littlfoot come here and what this special day ment..

The triceratops got to the top first and found littlefoot sitting and starring out at the landscape before them with his halfway eyes closed, the others following soon made it to the top as well...

"Littlefoot why are you all the way..." the triceratops was stopped by a growled from the brontosaurs "are you ok?"

"Don't bother me today" he said in a soft voice

"Why?" she asked

"Because today's not a very good day that's why"

"But why is it not a good day is what we're trying to find out" the T-rex said walking up beside him

"Cera is the only one here that knows the only reason I'd act like this," he said as he looked at her, their eyes locked and she understood almost instantly

"Oh...ok I see, ok everyone I think we should leave him alone to..." she was cut off when she noticed something coming from the sky "what is that?" everyone looked to see a giant flying thing coming from the sky, it slowly came down from the clouds inching its way through them

After a few seconds of watching they could see some flying thing coming toured them, they slowly backed away in till they saw it fly over them and head over the valley, the back end of the object was on fire and the only thing they knew it wasn't was a flying rock

It crashed out side of the other side of the valley along with another object that was a bluefish green color along with white, both were on fire and had crashed not to far apart and the only thing they managed to see were some strange symbols on the side of one

They didn't know what the symbols ment but to human language it said ...

S.S.Arcadia

(Chapter end)

Terriermon; well that was short

yoshi396; hey I have a lot to do so it wasn't that long

Rex; well then stop playing halo and get to work!

yoshi396; NEVER!!

Sheki joe; well this is the first part of the story and its a lot better then the first time he tried it

yoshi396; everyone hated me cuz I was trying! WTF that all aboot!

Hamfist; yeah well R&R and tell what you think cuz we what to know everyone's opinion on the story and if you don't understand it read Through The Fire and Flame in the Spyro section of to find out

Deadaim; there a lot of side storys to Arcadia what do I do with them?

Hamfist; IDK leave them where they be matey!


	2. Another Journey?

Yoshi396: So many side stories! Some much Time! So many problems!

Rex; your so lazy!

Yoshi396; that's my charm quite fucking it up!

Deadaim; Oh my god

Yoshi396 & Rex; What!

Deadaim; your both douches!

Trooper; well I guess we can safely assume that we are all lazy… :( A lot of sad faces :(

Yoshi396; well we got one more chapter up so that's all that matters

Silent valley

Chapter 2

Another Journey?

The small group of dinosaurs looked on as the objects burned in the distance, and they knew what each of them were thinking

as they looked on the wind blew against them gently and the shadow light reflected on them it looked as if they were chosen to find what it was, as if the gods made them warriors at that very moment...

(Data Analysis)

Littlefoot: The leader of the group, he's kind and always ready for anything, his past is dark with death and sadness but he will stop at nothing to make sure his friends stay safe

Cera: The co-leader of the group along as the power house, she is very defensive of her friends and has some anger issues but over the years with littlefoot she's less aggressive then before, she is the only one that know littlefoots saddest memory

Ducky: She is the swimmer of the group, she checks things under water for the group like passes or objects, she is really kind but is very frustrated at times, she has a close relationship with spike and Petrie

Spike: The adopted brother of ducky, he is the carrier of the group, being able to move large objects and carry a lot of objects, he also has a tenacity to eat a great amount of food, he also has the ability to speak but chooses not to

Petrie: The flyer of the group, he it able to cover large amounts of land in a short amount of time and can get around quicker then the rest of the group, he has a wild imagination and he it scared of almost anything dark

Chomper: He it the meat eating and translator of the group, he has a big heart and seems to have trouble excepting that he it a meat eater and knows one day he will not be able to live with his friends anymore but he is willing to protect them at all costs and is trying to spend as much time with them as possible, he it very close to littlefoot for an odd reason

Ruby: she is the speed of the group, she has a weird way of talking and seems to be the oldest of the group, she takes care of chomper most of the time, she is an omnivore but she does not eat other dinosaurs

(Data Analysis complete)

The group had climbed down the great wall and made their way to the meeting the adults had made do to the falling objects

The group hid behind a rock and a fallen tree witch was several feet away from the adults, littlefoot was listening carefully for anything he mite need.

One adult brontosaurs began to talk after the group of other adults had calmed down "now that I have everyone's attenuation we need to find out what those large objects that fell from the sky were"

no one had an idea on what they mite have bin but they all knew that it was the largest object's they had seen to fall from the sky "well I suggest that we all keep a watch out for anything dangers from now on, for who know what it brought with it" just as he was done a strange yellow creature ran into the middle of the group and took a look around

Everyone looked at it in awe trying to figure out what it was, as it looked around it saw all the faces looking at it, it grabbed some small object on its head, "Pika..." it said into the object

the large brontosaurs lowered its head and tried to get a better look at the small animal witch was facing the opposed direction "greetings" was all he said to make the animal lower its ears and turn around slowly

As the animal saw the large dinosaur it stared at it with a nerves look, the brontosaurus opened its mouth to speak before... "PI...'thump'..." the creature pasted out onto the ground...

A triceratops gave the male brontosaurus a strange look "great job longneck you killed it"

"Oh my" the brontosaurus said as he raised his head

The creature opened one eye seeing the dinosaur raised its head, once it was far enough away it got up and started running away from the group disappearing into the forest

"Well that was odd" someone said from the group

"Yes... well the bright circle is almost done for the day so everyone watch out for any danger and get a good night sleep" as he finished they group left talking about the objects and the strange creature they had saw

littlefoot sat behind the rock thinking if the creature mite be something from the objects that fell from the sky before his grandparents yelled for him to come back to the nest, he said goodbye to his friends and left for the nest trying to find out the reason for these happenings.

As he walked home his grandparents saw that he looked depressed "are you ok littlefoot?"

His grandmother said not getting a responds "Littlefoot!"

"Yeah, What, Huh?"

"Are you ok littlefoot?"

"Yeah just thinking" he said trying to get his thoughts together

"Well if it's about what happened today don't worry about it, they're probably a strange looking flying rocks"

"Yeah..." The objects seemed to be the only thing littlefoot could think about from then till they got to the nest and as he fell asleep...

(Night Time 4:10am)

Littlefoot slept soundly that night not really have much of a dream before he woke up to a rumbling sound, he rolled over to look at the sky thinking it was going to rain but all he saw was clouds filling the sky, but the smell in the air said it would rain soon so he picked himself up from the ground and walked over to a tree to lay under.

He sat down and stared at the sky hearing a rumble again but it felt like someone was walking around but along with the rumbling cam a weird beeping sound

littlefoot could never remember hearing a sound like that before and it seemed so be not to far away so he picked himself up again and walked toured the sound also feeling a few drops of water fall from the sky

as he looked up a little he saw a light coming from beside a lot of trees only 20 feet away, he walked slowly up to some bushes near the trees but froze as light came through the trees all of a sudden so he started to back up slowly

The rain started to pick up to normal speed as he got further away, then he heard more rumbling as if it was coming toured him so he turned and ran back toured the nest only to have the rain come down harder so he couldn't see very good and tripping over something as the unknown thing got closer

He spotted a nice big tree and dove behind it and what ever was chasing him seemed to stop only a few yards from him with the light still coming through the trees, he looked at the ground to try and get a better look at what he tripped over but saw nothing on ground...

He put his back to the tree and moved around it to try and see what was chasing him only to have a rock smash into his face, he hit the ground holding his nose, and he rolled over onto his stomach tasting the blood coming from his nose

He sat up slowly to see who threw the rock

"Hey who's over there?"

"Cera... is that you?" littlefoot said seeing a yellow head pop out of the bushes on the other side of a small opening in the trees

"Littlefoot what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer the thing chasing him walked through the trees and walked toured the entrance of the valley not to far from him, he was able to see most of it as it walked by

it had two legs and four arms, tow coming out the right and left side and two smaller ones on top of it, the head looked like it was in the middle of all on the arms with colorful lights coming from it,

It also left square footprints.

Cera ran over to littlefoot under the tree and watching the thing walk away at the same time

"Wow what that was"

"Yeah...Ow..." littlefoot grabbed his nose felling a sharp pain coming from it

Cera turned to littlefoot "you ok?"

"Something smacked me in the face..." he wined

"Opps must have bin that rock I threw" she laughed

"I'm bleeding you know..."

"Sorry here let me look at it" littlefoot let go of in as she looked at it seeing the blood fall from his nose

"Ow that looks like it hurts"

"Yeah it does...and that rains staring to hurt it"

"It is coming down hard... I think we should wait till it stops before we go back"

Littlefoot agreed and laid down next to the tree with cera laying right next to him

Later that night littlefoot was still awake thinking about what had chase him through the field and where it was now, the rain had died down a little but it was still coming down hard

Cera seemed to be sleeping through the rain as if it wasn't there and she seemed to be enjoying her dream

Littlefoot though it may have bin a new kind of Dinosaur or Sharptooth but the light coming from didn't make any cents, as he thought about what could have bin making the light he drifted into a deep sleep...

Cera's Dream may have bin a nice one but littlefoot's seemed to be a lot worse as he breathed harder...

It started off he was sitting in the middle of a beautiful grassy meadow with blue skies, green grass and trees

The wind blue soft and genital against his skin, he could hear his friends and family on the other side of a line of trees, he walks slowly through the bushes and trees, he looks up at the blue sky admiring its beauty but as he walks on the sky turns blood red and the grass and leaves turn brown and shriveled and the sound of fun and laugher disappear, when he reaches the other side he looks down to find pools of blood and different limbs all over the ground, torn, ripped, and eaten as he sees this he starts to get sick from looking at them but he can't seem to throw up as he stares, as he walks forward he see's the bodies' of dinosaurs that don't seem familiar to him but as he gets closer he recognizes the dinosaurs as his grandparents, he freezes to look at them in shock but keeps moving... only to find Cera and his other friends missing limps, organs and other parts.

He walks over to Cera, who seemed to be lying against a tree with Ali and ruby right next to her,

they're bodies were scratched and bitten, ali was missing her eyes and a leg, Cera was missing her tail, stomach and half of her neck, Ruby was missing both of her arms and her jaw, the most horrible part what they all looked as if they were forcefully mated with as blood still seeped from they're privates, as he looked at they're bodies he could almost hear they're screams as if they were still dieing, he then looked into what eyes were left seeing that the color had not left them as if they were experiencing they're dieing moment over and over again...

He walked slowly passed them and found the rest of his friends and family, ripped apart and as bloody as the sky was red, as he walked he found his friend Rhett's head but could not find his body, Littlefoot could tell if he was sad or scared out of his mind because all he did as he looked at the head was giggle...

The giggle turned into an evil laugh then turned insane, he fell onto his back laughing as if he herds the funniest joke in the world...

his laugher stopped as he heard something move, he slowly picked himself up and looked around finding nothing, he looked down at the head again to find it looking at him, he moved from one side of the head to another watching the eyes follow him, as he stared the mouth on the head started to move as if it were talking to him but he couldn't hear anything so he put his ear down to the mouth at he hear it say...

"They're coming... and they... want your soul..." After he heard it the Rhett's head died and the color left its eyes, littlefoot looked up to find a strange brown looking jellyfish thing moving in circles...

As he moved up to it the strange Creature jumped onto what was spikes body, it tore through the body's skin and rested inside it, he could see it crawling under the skin as if it was looking for something

he walked up to the body only to find it to stand up and morph into a nasty rotten being, the head on the body was turned all the way to the right side of the body as was the tail, large pods of brown

Formed from the skin as it stud back on its hind legs...

The smell of rotten flesh filled littlefoots nose as the creature walked two feet toured him; he backed away as it moved forward only to have it growl at him, as it growled he returned with a growl of his own only to have the creature roared into the air...

Littlefoot stopped growling and looked around; he heard something coming so before he knew what it was he turned and ran, he ran back through the trees and bushes lessening to the roars, as he reached the other side he found the great wall blocking his way...

he turned around to find everyone he once knew standing there still missing limps, bleeding, and still dead but standing, they all looked at him as he back up against the wall, he saw them slowly move forward as he closed his eyes...

For a few seconds he heard nothing but a fluttering sound... he opened his eyes to find everything back to normal with the blue skies, green grass, fresh trees, and the sound of fun and laugher...

he also found a small round brown, white, and red object on the ground, it had a small stick coming out of it they had a small flame on top making the fluttering sound, Littlefoot slowly walked up to it and sniffed it, it smelled good and sweet so he licked it, he closed his eyes to the taste, it was so sweet and pleasing...

but it didn't last long as the taste turned from sweet to bitter and pleasing to nasty, littlefoot opened his eyes to find the ground red as the sky, the flame went out on the stick as the object split open to reveal a Rhett's head staring at him with a smile as it said...

"They're coming"...

(Chapter end)

Terrermon; that was a little disturbing…

Yoshi396; dude picture your self talking to a decapitated head!

Terriermon; Evil…

Rex; I got an idea lets make a manikin head look real and chase people around with it!

Everyone; Lets do it!

Terriermon; … Evil… Nasty… oh look ice cream!

Dorumon; and cookies!


End file.
